


Tomorrow

by lysztomania



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysztomania/pseuds/lysztomania
Summary: 3 times you almost told her you love her and the one time it was too late
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Tomorrow

**She is the sunshine**

I’m not even kidding, she’s the literal sunshine.

It’s not just some cheesy stuff I say because I’m head over heels for her.

I mean, I _am_ head over heels for her, but that’s not why I said that.

She’s just so amazing.

It would take days to describe her in a way that does her justice.

Her smile and her laugh are so contagious.

You can’t help but feel joy when she’s around.

She’s everyone's happy pill.

Truly one of a kind.

We met when we were kids.

I was running around the park and clumsy as I am of course I tripped over thin air and I scraped my knee.

I was crying my eyes out when this litte girl with a pink checkered dress approached me.

“If you get a scar out of that, we’ll be matching. Look, I have one too” she said pointing at her right knee “Isn’t it cool?”

I was dumbfounded, I was suffering the pains of hell and this random girl tells me I'm going to be scarred for my whole life?

She probably saw the terrified look on my face, so she bent down, kissed her hand and then put it close to my wound.

“My mommy says that if you kiss it better as soon as it happens, the scar won’t appear. It was too late for me” she laughed then she offered her hand so I could get up “I’m Kim Minji by the way”

And since then we’ve been inseparable.

Our bond is special, we aren't just each other's best friend, we are soulmates, destined to meet and be together until the ends of time, until our teeth fall off and we don't have a single strand of brown hair in our heads. 

Or so I thought until I started catching feelings.

Then the things became a little more complicated.

At the beggining, I did everything I could to keep it a secret, because I didn’t want to ruin what we had.

I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship.

I didn’t want to lose her.

But it began to be all too much, it was unbearable.

The first time I tried to tell her I had romantic feelings for her was on her 17th birthday party.

All the other guests had already left, there was only me and her.

I had about 10 minutes before my mom was supposed to pick me up.

_-10_

_She’s tidying up all the mess we left in the living room._

_I'm frozen in place._

_-9_

_“Yoo, could you put those bottles back in the fridge, please?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“The bottles" she laughs at my confusion, pointing at the bottles on the table and goddamit, I could live just for that sound_

_“Ah, yes, of course”_

_-8_

_She’s taking out the trash._

_Only this task left and then we’ll be alone._

_-7_

_She comes back in the living room and sits down_

_“Why are you standing there? Come sit” she pats the free spot on the couch_

_I do as she says._

_She closes her eyes and relaxes leaning her head back._

_I feel my heart beating out of my chest._

_It’s now or never._

_“...”_

_The words are stuck in my throat._

_C’mon Yoohyeon, you can do it._

_I look at her, she still has her eyes closed._

_And that should make it easier for me._

_The truth is it doesn’t change anything._

_I’m nervous as if she was staring straight at me._

_-6_

_My hands are sweating so I try to wipe them off on my jeans, but it just makes them stickier._

_I let out a loud frustrated sigh._

_She looks at me, a worried expression on her face_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Yes yes”_

_She closes her eyes again_

_She looks so stunning right now, her eye make-up a little ruined because of the tears she let out when she opened our gifts, her tired but satisfied little smile._

_Her plump lips look so appealing._

_This thought suddenly make me hyper aware of our proximity._

_-5_

_The thought of her kissable lips makes me nervous but is also the extra push I need to work up the courage to say those 3 damned words_

_“...”_

_Or so I thought_

_“I...” she looks at me “I really had fun tonight”_

_For real Yoohyeon? That’s the best thing you can come up with?_

_-4_

_But she flashes that soft, all-eyes smile at me_

_“I had so much fun too. I’m sad it’s already over”_

_“Me too”_

_“You look a little nervous. Are you sure everything’s okay?”_

_“Yes, yes. It’s … I’m slightly worried about the chemistry test”_

_“You’ve studied so hard baby, I’m sure you’ll do great” she takes my hand and squeezes it_

_My heart stops beating for a second._

_Then it goes back to its regular Minji rhythm: fast, like really fast._

_“Thanks”_

_“No need to”_

_-3_

_She still hasn’t let go of my hand._

_I check my phone._

_I have about 3 minutes left._

_I have to hurry up._

_Now._

_I turn around dermined to tell her about my feelings once and for all ._

_But she’s staring right back at me with that soft sleepy look in her eyes._

_So I lose all my resolution and get lost in her eyes instead._

_She boops my nose and I feel my heart melting._

_You look so beautiful._

_“You look so… tired”_

_“Is is that obvious?”_

_“Kind of”_

_-2_

_She leans her head on my shoulder and cuddles into me._

_My heart is going crazy._

_I’m almost afraid she’ll be able to hear it._

_She relaxes into me while I freak out._

_-1_

_I can hear her hot breath on my neck and her soft snoring._

_If she’s not asleep, she’ll be soon._

_It’s now or never._

_“Minji”_

_“Yeah?” she asks with a groggy voice_

_“We’re best friends, right?”_

_“Of course”_

_“And nothing could ever come between us, right?”_

_“Never”_

_“What if I told you-”_

_I hear my phone ringing._

_Ugh, perfect timing mom._

_“Yeah, I’m coming”_

_When I hang up she looks at me_

_“Your mom?”_

_“Yeah”_

_We both get up._

_“What were you going to tell me?”_

_“Ah, it’s nothing, I was just being emotional”_

_“Now I want to hear it”_

_“Too late” I stick my tongue out_

_“Oh, c’mon Yoo” she whines and I can only laugh at her antics_

_Sometimes I forget she’s older than me._

_We say our goodbyes._

_I’m on my way to my mom’s car, on the last step of the stairs._

_It’s not too late._

_I turn around and she’s still on her porch._

_“Minji”_

_“Yes?”_

_She looks ethereal right now, leaning on her doorstep, her face lit up by the moonlight, her usual bright smile._

_The same smile she has for each one of her friends._

_I can’t._

_“See you tomorrow”_

_“Good night, Yoohyeonie”_

And that was how my first attempt at confessing my feelings to my best friend turned out.

The second time was during prom, a month later.

We decided to be each other’s date, because she “just wanted to have fun with her friends”, as for me, well, it’s not like I wanted to go with someone else.

Before heading to school, we had dinner at Bora’s, one of our friends.

We also got changed there.

_“Look at my girlfriend being the hottest girl ever.” Bora says when Siyeon comes out of the bathroom wearing her white tuxedo._

_“Babe, I’m really sorry to break it to you, but you are the sexiest one out there” she bends down to give Bora a quick peck_

_A chorus of ews and sounds of puking break out in the room_

_“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but you’re both wrong. I’m the one with the hottest date”_

_I blush furiously as soon as Minji speaks, while smirking and pointing at me_

_“EH?? I’m not even dressed up yet”_

_“Exactly”_

_“And here I thought Yoohyeon was the whipped one. How wrong of me” if looks could kill, I would’ve killed Handong with mine_

_“You’re clearly underestimating me. And I don’t like it” she stands up from her seat, giving the girls her back, then she puts her hands on both of my cheeks and fake kisses me._

_I’m not going to survive tonight._

_She laughs, while my mind goest totally blank._

_“You’d make such a cute couple”_

_“Yep, I’m with Gahyeon” Yubin backs the youngest up_

_“Well, what are we waiting for, honey?” Minji asks me winking and I can only laugh nervously making the others crack-up._

_When we’re all done, I get in the car with Minji, our designated driver, Handong, Yubin and Gahyeon._

_“So why did you reject that guy, Dongie? He’s kinda hot” Minji asks_

_“That’s the point. He thinks he’s the hottest guy in the whole world. I wanted to prove him wrong”_

_“You’re kind of thirdwheeling now though” I say making Gahyeon and Yubin blush and exchanging a mischievous look with Minji_

_“Oh right, that's what I was forgetting, thanks for reminding me. If you have to confess your undying love for each other, please do it tomorrow” we burst out laughing while the two victims look like they’d want the ground to swallow them._

_5 minutes later we’re at school._

_We reunite with Bora and Siyeon and, as soon as we’re in the gym, we make a dash to the table looking for snacks and the fake punch._

_Then we get on the dance floor and we all dance without a care on the world._

_Until the dj says "it's ballad time" and proceeds to play arms by Christina Perri._

_“Nope, I’m out of here”_

_“Me too”_

_Yubin follows Handong and Gahyeon out of the dance floor._

_Bora already has her arms around Siyeon’s neck, while the latter is probably whispering some disgustingly sweet things in her ear._

_I turn to Minji and make a grossed out face causing her to laugh wholeheartedly._

_We stay still for a few seconds, looking at each other._

_“Want to stay here?”_

_“Right now?” I ask her wide-eyed and she nods, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear “Okay” I whisper_

_And when I think it’s not phisically possible for me to panic more than this, she comes close to me and wraps her arms around my neck._

_I freeze on the spot._

_I don’t know what to do._

_Slow dances are not even that hard, but I'm freaking out._

_I can literally feel my mind shortcircuiting._

_Her heartfelt laugh wakes me up from my trance._

_She takes my hands and one second later I feel her bare skin under my fingertips._

_Reminder: thank Bora for suggesting Minji to buy a dress with so many open spots._

_She lays her head on my shoulder and we start to sway slowly._

_I close my eyes and hold her closer to me, wishing that could be enough to convey my true feelings._

_But I am well aware that I have to use words for that._

_When I open my eyes again, I see Bora and Siyeon giving me a thumbs up._

_I roll my eyes and mouth them a “shut up”._

**_You put your arms around me and I’m home_ **

_“Minji”_

_“Yes?” she stands up straight and looks me in the eyes_

_And those sweet eyes of hers almost make me back out._

_Almost._

_I take a deep breath and almost melt when she puts her hand on my cheek, but I don’t, I lean into her instead and try to speak with my gaze, I try to say everything I’ve been wanting to tell her since I was 11, I try to tell her that I’d love nothing more than for us to be a couple._

_But again, I have to translate my thoughts into words._

_“You know that you’re my home, right?” that sounds so cheesy and I almost expect her to laugh_

_“And you’re mine” but she’s Minji and she’d never laugh at you for sharing your heart with her_

_“I’m really glad I have you in my life”_

_“The same goes for me too. I don’t know what I’d do without you and honestly I don’t even want to think about it” she starts caressing my cheek with her thumb_

_“You know I’m not really good with words. But somehow you seem to speak my language. You always have. You know when something’s wrong just by looking at me, you know when I’m angry, when I’m sad, when I’m nervous. You know my heart. You know me by heart._ _And yet, there’s something I don’t think you’ve ever figured out”_

_“Mhh, and what would that be?” she asks me raising her eyebrow, almost challenging me_

_It’s now or never._

_I can do this._

_Our eyes linked, I’m not going to back out this time._

_“Minji, I’ve always been in-”_

_And that’s when the fire alarm goes off._

_And I thought nobody could ever have worst timing than my mother._

_The whole school gathers in the parking lot only to find out that a group of drunk dumbasses triggered the alarm as a joke._

_“What were you going to say?”_

I really wanted to tell her but the moment was ruined and the other girls were close, so I just answered

“Nothing important. I’ll tell you tomorrow”

And tomorrow became the day after tomorrow, and the day after that and so on.

Up to the present day.

It’s the last day of summer break, so Minji and I decided to spend one last night on the beach.

We brought the tent, the snacks, two pillows and some blankets.

It almost looks like a date.

It was supposed to be a night for the seven of us, but Minji insisted on going alone with me.

I wanted to set up the tent but she wanted to stargaze, so here we are, lying down on the beach towels, staring up at the sky

“Do you plan on finishing that confession you started during prom or do you want to leave me hanging for the rest of my life?”

I freeze hearing those words.

I was kind of hoping she had forgotten about it.

But she knows I was trying to say something important, so she won’t let it go until I tell her.

“It’s silly, Minji, seriously. Pay no mind”

“You do know I’ve known you long enough to understand when you lie, right?”

“...Yes”

“Then why do you even bother, dummy?” she laughs while scooting closer to me

I feel her pinky timidly intertwining with mine.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Anything?”

“Anything”

“I think we have two different perceptions on what anything really means”

“And I assure you we don’t” she turns around to face me and I do the same

We stare at each other for a few seconds before she leans her forehead on mine and closes her eyes

“Tell me your big secret, Kim Yoohyeon. I’m more than ready”

“Okay. I guess I can’t avoid it anymore” I took one long breath “Kim Minji”

“Yes?”

“I’m-”

Yet another phone interrupting my confession.

Cursed be anyone who created those stupid devilish devices.

Minji bursts out laughing.

“The universe doesn’t really want you to finish that sentence, uh?”

“It must really hate me”

“We won’t let it win today. I’m going to put it on silent” she kisses my cheek and gets up to look for the bag where she put her phone

But when she sees who’s calling she frowns

“I’m sorry Yoo, I have to take this”

“Go on”

The phonecall barely lasts 20 seconds.

“Sorry Yoo, it was the babysitter. My little brother broke a glass, stepped on it and hurt himself. She says she medicated the wound, but he keeps asking for me, so-”

“Don’t worry, let’s go”

“Thanks”

We put the tent and the other stuff in the car and ten minutes later we’re in front of my house.

“I’m really sorry Yoo”

“Seriously, it’s okay”

“We had everything planned”

“Hey” I grab her chin and look at her right in the eye “We still have plenty of time, don’t worry”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay? Tomorrow I’ll be all yours”

What I want to say is _I’d like you to be mine forever_ but all I say is "I’ll hold you to that"

She flashes me one of her bright smiles and kisses my cheek

“Good night Yoo”

“I love you” I tell her

True, it’s something you always say to your friends, but I mean it in a non-platonic way.

I mean it as in “I want to spend the rest of my days with you.

I want to spend them kissing your lips, not just your cheeks.

I want to tell you I love you as in I’m in love with you.

I don’t want to be your friend anymore.

I want more” but maybe it’s too quick, too random, too friendly, I know she doesn’t get the real meaning behind it, because she tells me

“Love you too, baby”

I wave at her while she drives off.

I stay still for a minute or two.

“Ugh, the universe must really hate me”

When I’m in my room, I contemplate about writing her a message about the confession.

I start typing

"I love you

Not in a friendly way"

Nope. Delete.

"I’m in love with you"

Nope, too straightforward.

"What I’ve been trying to tell you for the past months is that I’m in love with you"

This isn't it.

I can’t confess with a text.

That’s lame.

And cowardly.

Delete.

I’ve waited months, years even, I can wait a few hours.

I’m going to tell her tomorrow.

I don’t care if there's not the right atmosphere or we’re not on a beach, looking up at the stars.

I’ve waited long enough.

I’m going to do it tomorrow.

And with that thought in mind I go to sleep peacefully and determined.

“Yoo, wake up. It’s urgent”

“What? Mom? What time is it?”

“Get dressed. Now”

“Mooom, c’mon. It’s only 4 am. What the hell?”

“Minji’s in the hospital. She got in a car accident”

My throat goes dry, my heart stops beating, along with time.

I don’t remember dressing up or getting in the car, but when I look up I see white walls and doctors going back and forth.

My mom’s by my side, she’s holding my hand, probably really tight, but I can’t feel it.

I can’t feel anything.

I can’t hear anything.

I feel like I’m not even in my body anymore.

I’m somewhere else.

Walking down memory lane.

The first time I met Minji, when she said those creepy things but still managed to make me feel better.

That time we went to the beach with our classmates, but I still didn't know how to swim, so while all the other kids were playing in the water, she stood by my side and played with me.

That time we went to the amusement park with our parents and I spent all of the money they gave me in food, then I saw a big dog plush and I wanted to win that, but I had no more money left, so Minji gave me hers and she won me that stuffed animal.

That time some bully told me I looked dumb with pigtails and the day after Minji styled her hair in the exact same way.

That time I didn’t want to sign up to the “best short novel written by a student” competition because I was sure I wasn’t good enough, but she encouraged me and when I didn’t win she threw me a party anyway.

That time I realized she was not just a friend. We were having movie night with the girls and the main theme for that day was comedy. She was the only one laughing throughout the evening and they were all asking her how was she laughing at those lame jokes, but I didn’t know if those jokes were really that bad because I couldn’t stop staring at her. And I was hoping for the script to be lame until the end so I could keep hearing that laugh.

That time I almost told her about my feelings on her birthday, but I chickened out.

That time I almost told her about my feelings but some idiot decided to be an idiot in the wrong moment.

That time I almost told her about my feelings but her little brother hurt himself and we had to go back home.

I feel hands on my shoulders and legs, but I have no idea who they belong to.

I can hear someone calling my name, but I’m not listening.

Someone’s on their knees, holding my cheeks, speaking to me.

Must be Bora.

She’s crying.

What about me?

Am I crying?

I can’t feel the tears coming down my face so probaly not.

I lick my lips, but they’re not salty.

I’m not crying.

But I hear sobs coming from my left.

It’s Gahyeon, she’s shaking in Yubin’s arms, who’s whispering or talking to her, I don’t really know, I can’t hear anything.

Just a low hum, some voices and sirens but it’s like I’m a mile away from that seat, like I’m not physically there.

The person who I guess is Bora makes me look her in the eyes again.

She says something.

I try to read her lips, but it’s like I can’t focus, as if I’m not wearing my glasses.

I reach up and make sure I’m wearing them.

Someone’s approaching us.

She has a white coat so I guess she’s a doctor.

I get up unconsciously.

Suddenly my senses are working again.

I see Bora on her knees in front of me, Siyeon offers her hand so she can get up.

Gahyeon peeks at the doctor from Yubin’s arms, while Handong wipes her tears away with her sleeve.

We’re all silent while waiting for the woman to come closer to us.

She’s walking with her head down, she only lifts it up when she’s five feet away from us.

I see it in her eyes.

There's no need for words.

One look is all I need to know that it’s all over.

Time freezes.

The room starts spinning.

I lose my senses again.

I don’t even realize I’m on my knees until someone gets down to take me in their arms.

The tears prevent me from seeing who exactly is hugging me.

This time I’m sure I’m crying because everything’s blurry and I feel the salty taste on my lips.

I’m sobbing so much I have trouble breathing.

But honestly I couldn’t care less if my lungs stopped working.

I wouldn’t mind it if air stopped filling them.

I’d be more than okay if my heart stopped beating.

I feel it tearing itself apart anyway.

I feel it crumbling.

Piece by piece.

Together with Minji.

One piece for her bright eyes.

One piece for her sweet smile.

One piece for her warm hands.

One piece for her joyful laugh.

One piece for her kindness.

One piece for her understanding.

One piece for her empathy.

One piece for her friendship.

One piece for her love.

Until nothing’s left.

**She was the sunshine.**

What people constantly forget is that we can’t be showered in light 24 hours a day.

At some point darkness comes.

I’m one of those people.

I took the light for granted because she was always by my side, but only now that she isn’t here anymore I realize how much I truly depended on her.

Only now that we don’t have any more tomorrows I realize how much the present means, how many chances I lost because I relied too much on those tomorrows.

It’s true what they say, you only truly appreciate what you had when you lose it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

“Hey Minji, it’s Yoohyeon.

What I wanted to tell you earlier, or well for the past 4 months, okay if we’re being honest for the past 6 years is that I’m in love with you.

I’m sorry for not telling you before, I’m a coward, I know.

It’s just that, everytime I tried to tell you, you looked at me and I have a thing for your eyes, I’m really weak for them, so I got lost in them and then, before I knew it, time was up.

Also I was afraid of ruining our friendship and losing you.

That’s what scared me the most and made me chicken out most of the times.

Sorry for making you wait so much, but I won’t back out or delay the confession anymore.

Kim Minji, I, Kim Yoohyeon, am here to tell you that I’m head over heels for you, that I’m truly, madly, deepy in love with you and I’ve been for the longest time.

I’m sorry it’s too late”

Send.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> I know this story is a bit of a cliché, but one of the most heartbreaking thing for me is not saying "I love you" to your dear ones when you have the chance and regretting it when it's too late.  
> I wrote this one shot as a reminder for everyone to be honest about your feelings, because you never know what tomorrow will bring.  
> So go tell your mon, your dad, your grandmother, your grandfather, your best friend that you love them, right now.  
> If you want, you can find me on Twitter @lysztomania_  
> Goodnight everyone


End file.
